Addicted To You
by Meimei699
Summary: Gabriella just wanted an ordinary life, to go to school with the rest of the teenagers her age and enjoy life to the fullest. Once she registers into Sweet Amoris, what will her life become of her? Will her disability get in her way?


"Prick your finger on a spinning wheel  
But don't make a sound  
Drop of blood and now you're taken  
For all time  
With a kiss you will awaken  
And you'll be mine."  
-You'll be mine by The Pierces

 ** _Addicted To You_**

Prologue

Gabriella used the white cane to walk into her living room where the rest of her family was residing in. She wasn't completely blind, not yet at least. She still contained some vision, but it was poor, enough to just call the person blind. Her eyes have been deteriorating since she was a child, the corneas thinning out until almost no light can reach her eye. They were clouded over, her shinning coastal green eyes were no more. Gabriella wasn't allowed to use the white cane outside the house, her mother simply wouldn't let her. So she was always guided by her mother's arm. Linda, her mother, was selfish and insecure and didn't want her friends or coworkers to see what Gabriella was. Linda always denied her ever since she was diagnosed with Keratoconus. She simply wouldn't believe that her perfectly healthy daughter, was blind. Although she wouldn't always be blind, and that's the hope Linda always wished for. Gabriella can receive new corneas and see again, but she is not at the top of the transplant list. A need for corneas are highly needed all throughout America and so she must wait.

"Gabriella is that cane really necessary? You've been living in this house for years now, shouldn't you know your own home by now?"

Gabriella turned around towards her mother's voice and accidently hit her younger sister's leg.

"Ow! Mommy! She just hit me with her cane!"

Gabriella apologized, but Linda forced her cane away and sent her back to bed. This is how her days were spent, locked inside this place. This _prison._ Her nanny would have to homeschool her because her mother didn't want to _deal_ with it. Gabriella pulled out a braille book from the bookshelf. Her father bought her this book while on a work trip. She is his prized possession, and actually treats her like a human being. The only problem was, _he was never home_. Always out on business trips and working. Gabriella never gets so see him.

"Bella?"

Bailey sat down on Gabriella's bed and placed something in her hands. It was money, only a dollar is she was to assume. But it wasn't just money, but the cane that was taken from her earlier.

"Bailey? What is this for?"

Bailey twirled her thumbs and replied, "I felt sorry so I brought you your cane… and I was hoping that we could go out to get some ice cream!"

Gabriella smiled at her sister's attempt to make her happy and held out her hand. Her sister gleefully took it and began walking arm in arm with each other.

"Bella, why don't you just walk with you cane?"

"Bailey, you know Linda would hate it if she saw me with it out in public."

The girl nodded her head and left the house for some tasty treats. Gabriella started calling her mother by her name since the day she no longer felt like her daughter. She thought it was only fair. Of course it angered her mother to feel so disrespected, but did nothing to stop it. The pair walked silently as they headed to the ice cream shop and gave Bailey the dollar to buy them both fifty cent ice cream.

"Can we go to the park too? It's really pretty today."

Gabriella loves the park, just hearing the river flow and the birds chirp, it was always so beautiful. Slowly, Gabriella sat down at the bench while her wild sister goes out and plays with the other kids who also seem to be there. Gabriella took in all she could from where she sat, admiring everything.

"Is this seat taken?"

A deep voice asked the blind girl who took a minute to realize who he was talking to. "Oh no, go ahead."

She smiled and felt a tingling sensation of curiosity as he sits down not far from her.

"What's your name?" She couldn't help but smile his way and wait for his response.

"Kentin, yours?"

"Gabriella Pierce."

She held out her hand that was matched with his. He had a firm rough grip, but still gentle to the touch. This was really the first time she ever made contact without her mother in the way of things. She heard her sister's laughter as she chased a squirrel up a tree. Her heart pounding, happy. She felt free. She looks over at the man again, but very quietly so he doesn't hear and said.

 _"_ _I like you already."_


End file.
